Insanity
by ThatGirlAlice
Summary: James and Carlos are hyper from drinking mocha. Kendall and Logan witness what happens. Carlos passes out and it's just James being hyper. Insanity ensues.


**Insanity**

Summary:  
>James and Carlos are hyper from drinking mocha. Kendall and Logan witness what happens. Carlos passes out and it's just James who is hyper. Insanity ensues.<p>

Authors Note:  
>This is my first story so don't be too hard on me :) I do appreciate constructive criticism though.<br>Also sorry for any spelling mistakes. This is for Musicdude212, hope you enjoy it :3

It was another one of those days in apartment 2J. The kind where you just wanna hang around and relax, watch some T.V., play a game or two of dome hockey, or maybe even take a nap. Of course, when you are the boys of Big Time Rush something crazy always and Logan sat on the orange couch in the living room and watched as James and Carlos bounced around the living room. They thought back on how the other two got this way and had no one to blame but themselves for it. They did learn though that mocha plus James and Carlos was not a good match, it made them crazy hyper.

"You know," Kendall said to Logan as James and Carlos somersaulted at the same time and crashed into each other. "It's pretty funny watching them act like this." They laughed when James and Carlos tried again, only to get the same results. James and Carlos just laughed and went to try again for the third laughed and turned to Kendall, knowing exactly what was gonna happen with James and Carlos. "Yeah, but they're probably gonna be up all night now." Kendall smiled. "Don't be so sure about that Logie." He pointed and Logan looked to find Carlos passed out on the floor. "What happened to him?" Logan asked as James got up laughing. James looked at Carlos then Back at Logan. 'Oh, he just crashed is all." James then ran into the kitchen.

Kendall got up and followed James. "Hey, wait!" Logan called after him. "What about Carlos?" Kendall popped his head back in and looked at Carlos. "Just leave him there, he'll be fine." he said and disappeared back into the kitchen. Logan sighed and layed down on the couch. While Logan was laying on the couch, Kendall was busy dealing with James in the kitchen who was currently hanging on the fridge door."James get off the fridge door." Kendall tried to grab him but James just swatted his hands away. "This is fun Kendall, you should try it." James laughed and swung on the door more. Kendall huffed and crossed his arms. "You leave me no other choice James." he said and James just kept swinging on the door. Kendall rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. "Logan!" Logan jumped slightly on the couch and looked towards the kitchen. "What!" he yelled and Kendall called back. "Come in here please."

Logan sighed and got off the couch and walked into the kitchen, where he found James swinging on the fridge door and Kendall with his head on the table. "Do I even want to know what's happening right now?" Logan asked and sat down next to Kendall. "Hi Logan." James said as he continued to swing. Kendall lifted his head up and looked at Logan. "Can you please get him off the fridge door before he hurts himself."Logan looked over at James and cleared his throat. "James can you please get off the fridge door, you could hurt yourself." James looked at Logan and smiled. "Sure Logie, but I would have been fine." He then jumped off the door and ran right into the wall. "I'm okay." he laughed and went back in the living room.

Kendall and Logan followed him into the living room. "James are you sure you're okay? You hit the wall pretty hard." Logan went over to James and checked his head. James giggled and ran over to Kendall. "I'm fine Logie, don't worry I gots a hard head." He then proceeded to knock on his head and laugh. Logan laughed and sat down. "Well okay then."James smiled big and looked at Kendall. "Hey Kenken guess what!" Kendall looked at him and smiled. "What?" James stood up on the couch and looked down at Kendall. "I'm a vampire, hiss hiss!" He started hissing like he thought a vampire would and Kendall laughed. "Did you hear that Logan, James is a vampire now." Logan smiled and nodded. "That's nice." He said and laid down watching James.

James then grabbed Kendall's arm and bit him hard. "Ow!" Kendall yelled. "What was that for James!" James laughed and hissed again. "I told you, I'm a vampire." Logan laughed and went to the kitchen to get a drink. "I'm gonna get you for that James." Kendall said and got up from the couch. James laughed and got up too. "What are ya gonna do Kenken?" Kendall smirked and started running towards James. "I'm gonna bite you back!" he yelled and chased James around the living came back into the living room right as James and Kendall ran past him. :"I'm gonna get you James!" Kendall yelled as they ran into one of the bedrooms. Logan laughed and sat back down on the couch. Kendall hen came running out of the room screaming and hiding behind the couch. "What happened?" Logan asked as Kendall hid. "He found a sword! He's gonna hit me with it." Kendall ducked down just as James came running out. "Oh Kenken, where are you?" James sang as he looked for Kendall. He was holding a plastic ninja sword in his hands.

He looked down at Carlos, who was still passed out on the floor. "Hmm... I wanna poke him, Logan can I poke him?" Logan looked at James and then Carlos. "Why do you wanna poke him?" James made a face like it was the simplest thing in the world. "Cuz he's on the floor passed out duhh!" James laughed and poked Carlos' arm. "There I poked him." He said and looked at Logan. "Congratulations." Logan said and looked at Carlos. "Hey!" James said and hit Logan with the sword. "Play with me, I can't find Kenken and I wanna play." Logan looked at James and pointed over the couch. "He's over there." he said and Kendall popped up. "Hey! You weren't supposed to tell him." Logan laughed and looked at Kendall. "I know, but it's fun watching you two."

Kendall smiled and looked at James who was wide eyed. "Kenken! There you are!" James jumped over the couch and chased Kendall again. Kendall screamed and ran around to the front of the couch where Logan sat laughing. James ran at Kendall but Kendall caught him and took the sword. "Ha! Now you can't hit me." Kendall threw the sword down and exposed James' neck. "Now I can do this." he said and bit James on the neck. "Hey!" James yelled and wiggled out of Kendall's grasp. "Payback buddy." Kendall said and he and Logan both laughed. James was just about to say something but passed out before he could. Kendall and Logan shook their heads and went over to their passed out friends. "Let's get them to bed." Logan said and Kendall nodded. They picked up their friends and took them to their rooms. After they had gotten James and Carlos in bed Kendall turned to Logan and said, "Lets make sure to keep mocha away from them in the future." Logan nodded his head. "Yes let's." They then smiled and went to bed themselves.

Authors Note:  
>There you have it, my first story. I hope you guys liked it and I hope there weren't too many mistakes. I think it turned out good, feel free to rate and review. Let me know what you think! :)<p> 


End file.
